ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg (Ronald Evers)
Biography Early Life Ronald Evers grew up in the slums of New York City. Even as a child, Ron realized that people in desperation had to do amoral, even illegal things just in order to survive. While still very young, Ron befriended a younger boy named Victor Stone. Vic followed Ron wherever they went and the two remained friends well into their teenage years. As Ron grew older, his upbringing steered him towards a life of crime. When an accident forced Victor Stone's father Silas Stone to turn Victor into a Cyborg, Ron began looking into the incident. He learned that Silas Stone's employers at STAR Labs had begun studying Stone's cybernetic technology, and were beginning to reverse engineer it for military purposes. One night, Ron decided to voice his anger by planting a bomb at STAR Labs. Although Victor Stone suffered PTS syndrome from his change, he still could not allow Ron to continue with his plan. The two fought one another and Evers fell from the roof of STAR Labs, seemingly to his death. Victor Stone (later known as Cyborg) hurled the bomb into the air where it exploded harmlessly. Turned into Cyborg Technicians from STAR Labs found Ron Evers body and were able to save his life. Under the guidance of robotics engineers Elias Orr and a scientist named Deshaun, they decided to put Ron into a state of cryogenic slumber until the day came when they could mold Ron into the first of a new breed of cybernetic super-soldiers. In the course of several years that followed, they succeeded in transforming Evers into a Cyborg just like Victor Stone, using their findings from the original Cyborg and the Mother Box. Unlike Victor however, Ron Evers was now the property of STAR Labs and became the very thing he sought to destroy an instrument for the United States. military apparatus. Orr put Evers abilities to use in the field, and he served with a military unit in the Middle East. He later returned to the United States, but was determined to avenge himself against those who created him. Unable to strike back against Elias Orr, Evers began conducting hit and run raids against various S.T.A.R. Labs buildings in search of Deshaun. This path of destruction brought him into conflict with two teams of Titans and a second battle with his former friend Vic Stone. By the end of this conflict, Vic forcibly removed Ron's cybernetic implants, rendering him powerless. 2 Following this event, Evers seemingly had a moment of clarity and turned towards spirituality. He became a minister of a radical Harlem-based religious organization known as the First Church of Anti-Technocracy. Denouncing all forms of technological advancement, Evers petitioned his followers to excise all modern technology from their lifestyles. At this time, he had another encounter with Cyborg and confessed that their last battle against one another saved not only his life, but his soul. He pleaded with Vic to give up his dependency on technological enhancements so that he too might be saved. 3 Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Revenge Squad Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Military Personnel Category:Anti-Villains